


Two Is Better Than One

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Even though that's not accurate, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, PFTW Brendon is the only one that's a different age, Panties, Patrick Gets Called Baby Boy, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, They're both the same age in this fic, Time Travel, kind of, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: "That's right, you know all about Patrick. What's he into, what's he like?""He's gorgeous," the older man says, "loves to be held down and talked dirty to, and he cums so hard when you call him baby boy."Younger Brendon turns to Patrick smiling big. The blond shakes his head, "I-I don't. He's just messing with you.""I could show you how he likes it," he says, "if you want."He nods eagerly, "show me."





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how good it feels getting this thing out of my drafts. Oh my god.

Brendon awoke to a scream and his arms immediately shot out to grab Patrick who was supposed to be next to him. When he touched the empty bed he sat up quickly looking at a scared teenager pressed against the wall of his room. He puts his glasses on and turns to them and sees that it's Patrick, but he looks _way_ different. It's a really young Patrick looking at him in fear and wearing one of his really old shirts he'd had in college, or was it high school? He looks around the room seeing that he was not in his room and was in his old apartment.

"Patrick," he asks.

"Who are you," the blond asks quickly.

"Brendon," he says, "why are you so _young?_ "

"Me? _Young?_ Why are you so _old?"_

He tilts his head confused and walks over to the bathroom looking in the mirror before shaking his head, "this is how I always look. Why are you so young?"

"That's _not_ how you always look, we're the same age," he tells him, "but I guess not anymore, now you're like forty."

"I'm barely in my thirties," he says, annoyed, "where am I? Why are we in our old apartment?"

"We're in our bedroom, we just fell asleep together and then I woke up and you were here. In my room. _Not the same age anymore._ "

"I wonder if other me is with older Patrick," he says.

The door opens and a younger Brendon walks in with a yogurt in his hands and a pair of headphones on. He looks up at them both before turning to the older him and gawking. He hesitates, but then proceeds to yell at the top of his lungs, "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?"

"Take your headphones off, genius," Patrick says, looking more irritated.

He takes them off and looks to the older him, "who are you?"

"I'm you, but older."

"Nice," Brendon nods smiles, "fuck I grew up hot."

Patrick rolls his eyes.

"Patrick," the older Brendon says, panicking, " _my Patrick_ , I hope he's okay."

"Are you from an alternate universe," younger Brendon asks.

"I'm from the future," he says, "I think and if I'm here that means my Patrick is here too or he's in the future freaking out because I'm gone."

"If you're from the future that means he's your Patrick," younger Brendon points as he eats his yogurt.

He sits on the end of the bed and groans putting his head in his hands, "what if I can't get back to him? What if he's alone right now? Why am I even here in the first place, it's not like I need a do over or something, things are great! Why is this even happening?"

Patrick walks over and sits beside him patting his shoulder gently, "it's okay. Maybe there's something about today's date? Don't worry, Brendon and I will help you figure it out."

He looks to him and smiles, "I forgot you had this haircut. God you do, you look just like I remember."

Patrick smiles, "um, so about the future? Are you and I still together?"

"Yeah," he says, "you and I are married with two kids and a big dog."

"Kids," he asks.

He nods, "yeah. One that looks like you and one that looks like me."

Patrick smiles, "I can't believe we have children together. Isn't that incredible?"

He looks to younger Brendon who's trying to lick the remaining yogurt from the container, "yeah sure, babe, kids are great."

"I really have kids with this guy," Patrick asks, "he's a bit immature."

"We mature later on," he nods.

"Am I still friends with Pete?"

He nods, "yeah, we're still friends with everyone. You're even friends with Ryan."

Younger Brendon froze and Patrick goes wide eyed, "we're friends with that littl-"

"Yeah," older Brendon says, "you two bond over music in a few years. He and Dallon end up together."

"We're friends with Dallon," younger Brendon asks.

"Yeah," he nods, "he takes care of the kids sometimes."

Patrick smiles, "he's such a great guy."

"He's in love with you," younger Brendon says.

"He's just nice to me," Patrick says.

"He's in love with you," both Brendon's say.

Patrick shakes his head, "well, I don't want to be with him."

"Cause you want to be with me," younger Brendon says sitting beside him and kissing his neck.

Patrick smiles and nods, "yes. I want to be with you."

His younger self kisses him before looking at him, "hey, does Patrick have any secret kinks he doesn't tell me about?"

"Brendon!"

"I'm curious!"

"He does."

Patrick's attention turns to the older man.

"That's right, you know all about Patrick. What's he into, what's he like?"

"He's gorgeous," the older man says, "loves to be held down and talked dirty to, and he cums so hard when you call him baby boy."

Younger Brendon turns to Patrick smiling big. The blond shakes his head, "I-I don't. He's just messing with you."

"I could show you how he likes it," he says, "if you want."

He nods eagerly, "show me."

Patrick's jaw drops, "Brendon!"

Older Brendon stands and picks him up making him squeal as he's tossed onto the bed. Patrick moves to sit up, "wait a second, I-I didn't agree to any of this."

"Shut up," the older man demands him, mouthing at his neck.

His lips find the place he loves to be kissed near instantly. Patrick's hands go to his shoulders, but his wrists are quickly grabbed and pinned above his head. He moans and Brendon uses his knee to spread his legs farther apart. Patrick moans and Brendon moves his wrists on top of each other so he can hold him down with one hand while the other slides into his underwear making Patrick gasp.

"All you have to do is order him around and hold him down like this," he says rubbing his fingers over his hole.

Patrick moans and older Brendon smiles, "kiss his neck just a little and when you put your hand down his underwear."

He pulls his hand from the undergarment showing the other boy, "he'll already be ready to go."

Patrick's face flushes red as he watches him suck on his fingers, "he gets so wet when you boss him around, ain't that right, baby boy?"

Patrick shifts under him and looks away as he smiles, "but nothing gets him wetter than when he's sucking your cock."

Before he can deny that Brendon's sucking on the spot in his neck that makes him lift his hips against Brendon's.

"Wanna see?"

Younger Brendon nods and watches as he gets off him and sits against the headboard. Patrick gets up, "I'm not doing that."

Brendon grabs his face and Patrick eyes widen, his full attention now on the man.

"You'll do as I tell you to do or we'll fuck you and not get you off," he says, licking his lips, "now, do you want me to make you cum?"

He nods, practically entranced by him.

"Then be a good boy for me and come put your mouth around Daddy's cock."

Patrick swallows hard when he lets go, but nods. Older Brendon pulls his pants off and tosses them to the side. Patrick lays between his legs and takes his cock in his hand and licking a long wet stripe up to the tip. He licks his lips before taking him in his mouth slow. Patrick's eyes watch him and he smiles, hand going to his hair, "just like that, baby boy."

He turns his attention to the younger version of him, watching from the side of the room, hand palming himself through his sweatpants.

"You," the older man says, "get over here and take his underwear off."

Patrick pulls from his cock and turns to look at his Brendon. The older man takes his cheek and turns him to face him again. His attention now back to him Brendon a he looks down at him, "did I ask you to stop?"

"No," Patrick says gently.

"No, what?"

"No, Daddy," he says.

"Then keep going."

Patrick goes back down, eyes staying on the older man, completely hypnotized by him and everything coming out of his mouth. His panties were slid off and younger Brendon looked to the older man, "he soaked through the underwear."

"That's because Patrick here is a slutty little thing, loves sucking cock. Don't you?"

Patrick hums around him, head bobbing. Older Brendon looks to himself, "well, don't just fucking sit there and look at his ass, lift his hips, spread his legs, and eat him like you're starving for it."

The younger Brendon lifts his hips and Patrick moves to adjust with him, but keeps his mouth on Brendon's cock the whole time. When his hips were lifted and he was spread open Brendon didn't hesitate to lick at the dripping hole. Patrick stops and pulls off, his head turns towards his Brendon and he moans. The older man slides his hand up the back of Patrick's neck and grabs a fistful of the soft hair before turning him back and pressing the tip of his cock to Patrick's lips. He opens his mouth and the warm lips and tongue slide down. Brendon smiles and watches Patrick's jaw slacken.

"That's my good boy," he says moving Patrick's head slow on himself.

Patrick lets his head be used while watching him carefully. Younger Brendon was working on him, tongue tracing around his hole, pushing in occasionally making Patrick moan around the older man's cock.

"Fuck, I remember when I was his age," he says, "and I came back to this apartment and you were wearing this really skimpy little leotard or something and it was red lace. God I remember fucking you so hard in that. You had to call out of work the next day and you didn't complain a bit and I went down on you for hours. The neighbors called the police, they thought someone was being murdered because you were screaming every time I made you cum."

Patrick's eyes stay on him and younger Brendon pulls back, "that hasn't happened yet."

The older man smiles and keeps his eyes on Patrick's, "just you wait, kid. It will, and when it does you'd better take really good care of our boy here."

The tongue presses inside Patrick and the blond's moaning obscenely around his cock. His head lays back against the board before he pulls Patrick off his dick. Younger Brendon licks one more line up his hole before looking to his older self for instructions.

"Turn around and get his cock nice and wet for you, baby boy."

Patrick nods and turns around bending over so only his ass was in the air in front of the older man. He knew exactly what Patrick wanted and didn't hesitate to start giving it to him. He presses his fingers inside him slowly finding the spot that makes him moan around the younger boy's cock.

"If I fuck you will you be good for me, do as I tell you to," he asks.

He nods and the younger version of him groans.

"Say it."

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's my good boy," he says moving up onto his knees, fingers curling against his prostate.

He whines and Brendon leans over him grabbing his hair and pulling him up slowly off the other boy's cock. He's panting and when he kisses the back of his neck Patrick sighs.

"Turn back towards me and let me give you what you want."

He takes his fingers out and Patrick turns towards him. He pulls him down into his lap.

"I want you facing me when I fuck you. You may be his Patrick, but right now you belong to me. Right now you're all mine."

He pushes the head of his cock inside Patrick, making him moan. Brendon takes his arms and wraps them around his neck while the younger Brendon strokes himself slow watching. The older man's hands go under Patrick's knees and use them to help lift him up and down onto his cock. Patrick helps by pushing himself up on his shoulders. Brendon angles his hips and Patrick moans, "ah!"

"Say my name, pretty boy," the older man says.

"Daddy!"

He uses a hand to smack his ass and Patrick moans.

"I know you can be louder than that, baby boy. Come on, say it again, I want everyone to hear you."

He moans right in his ear, "unh! Daddy!"

He starts watching his younger self watch him fuck his boyfriend slow. He's stroking his cock and the man winks at him, "this is how he likes to be fucked, isn't that right, baby?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

"He gets so loud when you fuck him at just the right angle."

A shiver runs through Patrick's whole body and when he pulls from his neck, his bright eyes are watching the man's face, "come here, come get right behind him and slide your cock right in him."

Patrick turns to look at his Brendon who looks to his older self, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, come here."

"Daddy," he says, eyes pleading.

"I'd never let anything hurt you, Kitten, do you trust me?"

He nods and rests his forehead against his.

The younger boy presses the head of his cock to Patrick's hole and the blond squeezes his eyes shut.

"If it hurts you can bite as hard as you want," he tells him.

He nods and the older man lets his legs rest on the mattress for a minute as he reaches under the omega gathers slick on his palm. He covers the cock in it and slowly pushes it against his hole. When Patrick's entrance slowly stretches around him he groans and presses his forehead against the older man's shoulder.

"You're doing so good for us, baby," he says.

His younger self groans and rests his head against Patrick's back.

He slides it in further and Patrick's teeth sink into his skin. Brendon winces slightly, but doesn't stop him. Once his cock is pressed in all the way Patrick's teeth let go and he groans.

"You alright, baby boy? "

He nods and holds him tighter, "don't move yet. Please."

The older man rubs his back, "we wont move until you tell us to."

They sit silently, the man rubbing his back while the other presses kisses to Patrick's skin. He rubs his knee and kisses his cheek, "you're doing so good."

"I'm ready," he tells them.

They both put their hands under his knees and carefully move him slow. He lets out a low groan and the older man smiles, "kiss me, pretty boy."

Patrick kisses him and moves his hips back and forth while they lift him up and down.

"Fuck," younger Brendon says.

The older man smiles, "you take it so good, don't you? Just like the slutty little omega I know you are."

"Daddy," he breathes.

"Fucking love hearing you say my name all out of breath like that."

They move faster and he moans. Younger Brendon leans forward and lets go of his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist, "don't forget about me."

"I love you," Patrick moans turning to look at him.

"I love you too, Trick," he says.

"Both of you," Patrick says turning his focus back to the older man who winks at him.

"I love you too, baby boy."

He kisses him hard and moves closer so Patrick can turn to kiss his Brendon. He rides them faster and they go to kiss either side of his neck. And within a second Patrick's cumming hard all over his and the older man's stomach.

He chuckles, "I missed the way you'd cum so fast."

"Shut up," Patrick says.

A large hand smacks him on his ass hard making him squeak.

"Don't tell me to shut up," he says, "who's in charge here? Huh?"

"You," he breathes.

He nods and looks down when Patrick groans.

"Does it hurt?"

He nods.

"Does it hurt because you came or because there's two inside you?"

"Because I-I came. I'm really--ah! I'm really sensitive right now."

"I know," he smiles moving faster. Patrick lets out a whine and grips him harder, "please?"

"Please what," he asks moving slower.

He's trembling and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop," he asks.

"No," he whispers.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please don't stop, Daddy."

He smiles and kisses under his ear while they fuck into him slow. The blond groans and holds him tight as he looks to his younger self and gestures towards his knees so he can take them while he holds onto Patrick.

"Can we go faster," his younger self asks.

"Is it alright if we go faster," he asks.

Patrick nods and his nails stab at his skin when they both speed up.

"Fuck," his younger self says when Patrick moans, "I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Don't cum," he tells him, "not yet, I'll tell you when you can. Right now, we're just getting Patrick off. You getting close, baby?"

He nods quickly.

"Already," his younger self asks.

"You can cum whenever you want, baby boy. You don't have to wait on us."

His breathing is erratic and when Patrick pulls from his neck and looks at him with half-lidded eyes the older man knows he's close. He kisses at his neck and when Patrick sucks in a breath and tilts his head back he bites down on his flesh making him squeal and clench hard around them as he came again. His Brendon moves forward so he can lay back against him. He kisses his shoulder and Patrick tries to catch his breath.

"Pull out of him," his older self says.

He does as he says and Patrick looks at him, "you haven't gotten off yet."

He smiles and pulls his cock out slow, "just lay back."

He nods and lays back against the bed and he's pushed up until his head hangs off the end slightly. He points to his younger self, "you fuck his mouth while I fuck him."

"Why do you get to fuck him?"

"Because he's been mine longer," he points out, "and he calls me Daddy."

He shrugs and gets off the bed moving to Patrick's mouth. The blond parts his lips and lazily blows him upside down. The older man dips both hands under his knees, spreading his legs so he's between them. His cock slides down to his hole and he pushes in making the omega moan around the other boy. He moves a hand to Patrick's dick stroking him with each thrust of his hips. Patrick groans and fists the blankets while Brendon uses some of the cum to smear it over the head of his dick slow while he thrusted in and out. Patrick moves a shaky hand down to his hand and grabs Brendon's wrist tight. He keeps going and Patrick moans around the other boy, whose eyes squeeze shut briefly, "fuck, can I cum now?"

"God I was so impatient back then," the older man says, "Patrick, try and relax your throat, baby."

He does as he asks and his younger self groans and moves his hips faster as Patrick lets him.

"When you're finished cum all over him."

"Fuck," he smiles, "I am, I'm going to cum all over you, baby."

The older man watches him and thumbs over the head of Patrick's cock to listen to him moan around the other boy.

"Fuck," younger Brendon groans.

After a second he pulls from his mouth and strokes himself faster before cum splashes all over Patrick's chest and stomach. Patrick licks the remaining drops from his cock and the older man smiles and lets go of Patrick's knees. He reaches for his hips and pulls him hard so his head is now laying on the mattress again. He looks exhausted, but he moans again when Brendon's hand returns to his cock. He leans down and kisses him slow, thumb circling the head of his cock while Patrick moans into his mouth and runs his fingers through Brendon's hair.

"Do you want me to cum all over you or inside you?"

"Inside me," he moans, "please cum inside me, Daddy."

He sucks marks into his neck and thrusts harder making Patrick whine.

"What, no, don't cum inside my boyfriend," younger Brendon says.

The older man looks up and smiles at him, "he's my husband. And he kind of just begged me to."

The younger boy is pissed watching himself fuck Patrick and get him to make noises he'd never made with him, "who fucks your better me or him?"

Patrick moans and holds onto Brendon's shoulder while the other hand stays in his hair.

"I'm so close."

"You can cum when you tell me who fucks you better."

"You," he says quickly.

"Who," he asks.

"Mmm! You do," he says, "god you fuck me so good, Daddy!"

"That's my baby boy," he smiles kissing him.

The younger Brendon rolls his eyes and watches Patrick's thighs come together, squeezing Brendon. His head is tossed back and he cums again groaning. His hole clenches around the older man and the alpha goes as deep as he can before he cums hard inside him. Brendon gives a few more slow thrusts and pumps Patrick until the blond's body completely relaxes against the bed. He's panting hard and when the older man smiles Patrick smiles back and kisses him, "do we do that a lot?"

"Whenever we can get away from the kids," he says.

He kisses him again and Patrick turns to his boyfriend and smiles, "you're great at sex, but when you get older you're practically a god."

"Great," the younger boy says sighing.

"Are you mad at me," Patrick asks, "about yourself?"

"No," he says.

"Are you upset because I told him he fucks me better?"

"I don't like that you called him better."

"I'm you," the older man says, "look, if you want I can show you how to fuck him."

"Oh please don't," Patrick says, "I'm exhausted."

Brendon gets up and walks over to his younger self and brings his hands to hold onto his head and neck. The other him goes wide eyed when he leans in and kisses him.

"Mmpf," his younger self says pulling from him, "no way, I am not letting _you_ fuck _me._ "

He laughs, "you would if you knew how good I was. But fine, just kiss me then, let me at least see if you're as good as I am when I go down on our Patrick."

"I am," he says.

"Prove it and kiss me, bitch," he says.

He leans in kissing him and the older man laughs when he pulls back, "you're not."

"Fuck you!"

"You want me to," he tells him, "now why don't you help my husband clean up."

"He's not your husband."

"I guess I'll clean him up for us," he tells him walking back over to Patrick.

"What are you doing," his younger self asks.

"I'm going to lick my cum from his ass and make him cum again by doing so, because I'm a fuckin' gentleman like that."

"No you're not because I'm going to," he tells him walking over, move out of the way.

"You're going to do it," he asks.

"Yeah, I am." He's pushing him aside and moving between Patrick's legs. He glares at his older self as he licks around his hole. Patrick moans.

"Brendon, I don't think I can cum again."

The older man watches himself lick the cum that drips from his entrance. Patrick groans and pulls at the blanket under him.

"Suck his dick," he tells his younger self.

"What?"

"Suck his dick and finger him while you do it."

He moves Patrick up and pulls him to lay back against him while he watches himself start to suck his husband off. He reaches further down and puts his hands under Patrick's knees, pulling his legs apart. Patrick's hands come back and rest themselves behind the older man's thighs. The omega watches his boyfriend press two fingers inside him when his mouth goes around his cock.

He whines loud and his toes curl, "Brendon!"

The older man kisses Patrick's neck, "just like that."

He tries to close his legs, but Brendon doesn't let him and tears start pricking at his eyes. His younger self stops when he sees him crying and looks up, "Patrick?"

"Don't stop," the older man says, "if he wants you to stop he'll tell you. Do you want him to stop, Patrick?"

He shakes his head violently.

"You have to use your words."

"I don't want you to stop," he says.

His younger self seems unsure, "I can stop."

"Brendon, I _really_ don't want you to stop."

He nods and goes back to what he was doing while he looks up at them both and bobs his head over his cock.

"Turn around and kiss me, baby."

Patrick turns, kissing him before pulling back and whimpering.

"You're doing such a good job, baby boy. We're so proud of you."

He leans back and rests his head, letting the older man rest his on his shoulder. They watch the boy's fingers disappear inside him, finding the spot that make him arch off the man's chest, "Brendon!"

Patrick's hand shoots up and down to Brendon's hair. But older Brendon is prepared for it and sets down his legs before taking Patrick's wrists and holding them up so he can't move.

"God my cock is getting hard just thinking about fucking you again," he tells him, "the sounds you make drive me fucking crazy."

Patrick squirms and tries to reach down, but they both keep him still. Patrick lets out a whine and he turns to look at the older man, "Daddy."

"What is it, baby?"

"Faster," he says.

He shakes his head, "nah, we don't want you to cum too quickly."

Brendon's fingers twist inside him and he moans and clenches his fists, "AH!"

He pants and the fingers scissor against the right spot, "please?"

And the older man kisses his skin and looks down at himself between Patrick's legs, "what do you think? Should we give him what he wants?"

He pulls off his cock and licks his lips moving his fingers faster, "I guess he's been good, even though he did say you were better."

"I'm sorry," he says quickly, "please? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

And his younger self gets a little cocky, "you know. Watching you is making me hard too. What if I fuck you while you're like this."

"I think I just saw his dick start throbbing," the older man says, "you should do it. Our Patrick loves being tied down and fucked hard. But I bet he'd cum all over himself if instead of cuffs I was the one holding him down."

"Please," Patrick begs.

"You like the sound of that, baby boy?"

He nods quickly and his younger self sits up, "say _yes, Daddy._ "

"Yes, Daddy," he says, not breaking eye contact until the fingers inside him are pulled out and his cock is pushed in.

He groans. Brendon's grabbing his knees and pulling him towards himself so Patrick's laying back on the bed again. Brendon holds him down tight and lets his other self thrust his hips roughly into Patrick's. The omega screams and his back leaves the bed as he desperately wants to drag his nails down someone's back.

"Raise his hips up, make sure you're really giving it to him the way he wants it."

He lifts Patrick's hips off the bed and angles himself the right way making Patrick whine, "Daddy!"

"That's it," he says, smiling, "fuck him just like that."

"I'm gonna cum," he says.

"Not until he does," he tells him, "hold it back."

"I don't think I can," he tells him.

"Try," he tells him.

Brendon speeds up, and Patrick's breathing is erratic and his moans are scattered.

"Fuck," Brendon says, angling it just right so Patrick's eyes roll back.

The omega lets out a long whine and cums without warning. Small strings of white splatter against his stomach and when his hole clenches around Brendon the alpha can't take it anymore. His fingers dig into his skin and he thrusts faster and deeper until he's finishing inside him hard. When he's done he pulls out and licks Patrick's cum off the pale stomach. Brendon lets go of his wrists, but Patrick stays there, tears sliding down his face, "I'm sorry. I tried."

He shakes his head and pulls him into his lap, "you did such a good job. I'm so proud of you."

He lays against him, body still shaking as the older man whispers words of praise into his ear and strokes his hair slowly as he wipes the droplets from his face, "how about I clean you up and you and I can take a nice long bath?"

"Really," he asks weakly.

He nods, smiling, "I'll wash your hair and when you get out little me over there can help you get dressed while I make us all dinner. Sound good?"

He nods letting himself be picked up and carried into the bathroom. His body going limp in his arms.

"You guys are taking a bath? What about me?"

"I guess we can squeeze you in too," he says, "clean up in here first though."

He frowns and does as he's told. The older man sets Patrick on the toilet seat, cleaning between his legs before running bath water and turning to him, "do you want bubbles?"

He nods and the alpha holds up two bottles, "strawberry or mango?"

"Both," he says.

"Both," he asks incredulously, "two bubble soaps?"

He nods and Brendon smiles, "alright, strawberry mango it is."

He pours them in and carefully picks him up again setting him down in the water and getting behind him. The water fills up and the bubbles rise. And when he turns the water off with his foot Patrick's already laying against him.

"So what did you think of that," Brendon asks, rubbing his shoulders.

"You both made me cum so many times," he says, sounding sleepy.

"Did you like it?"

"It hurt," he says looking up at him, "but I liked it a lot. I loved all of it. The way you talked, the way you touched me, having you both at once. It was all _amazing._ "

He kisses his shoulder, "good, I'm glad you liked it."

"Do we do all of that often when we get to be your age?"

"Yeah," he nods, "only it's just me and you. No older version or younger version of me fucking you."

"You know, you look really good. Really, really good."

"You look good too when you get older. Still hot, still tight, and you still get so wet when I call you baby boy."

"Do I call you Daddy a lot in bed?"

Brendon thinks about it and decides it would be fine to change just this one thing, "we both love it. It encourages me to fuck you better."

"Do we ever invite any other alphas or omegas into our bed?"

"Once or twice when we want to try something new. Gerard and Frank are always willing so we just go for them."

"Really," he asks, "how did that happen?"

"We were drinking and you and Gerard had kissed because we accidentally clicked over to a porn channel. You both saw the omegas kiss and then you two did. And then Gerard asked where something was and you both went to go look and didn't come back. Me and Frank finally got up and walked in and you two were on the bed kissing and it was hot but the kissing didn't stop even when you knew we were there. You two were rubbing against each other and shoving your hands down each other's pants and Frank and I talked about it and decided that we wouldn't exactly mind sleeping with either of you and we just got naked and went to the other person and started making out with them and it became like a once every six months thing."

"Do I like it?"

"You love it," he tells him, "you love making out with Gerard while you're both sitting on me and Frank's face."

The other Brendon walks in and climbs into the bathtub in front of Patrick, "what'd I miss?"

"You have sex with Gerard," Patrick says.

"What? No. I wouldn't-"

"Relax," Brendon tells himself, "it's an arranged thing, Frank and I switch partners sometimes."

"Oh," he says, "what's Gerard like?"

"Freaky," Brendon nods.

"And Frank," Patrick asks.

"Rough," he says, "he leaves bruises on you sometimes, but you never complain."

The younger boy goes to reach for Patrick, but the older man pulls him closer to him. It earns him a glare himself and he speaks, "so, when are you leaving?"

"Brendon," Patrick says.

"It's fine," he smiles, "he's just jealous. And I don't know when I'm leaving, I don't even really know how I got here."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want," the omega smiles.

"If you're going to live here though you should get a job," he tells his older self.

"You don't have to, but if you're here longer than three days probably start looking."

He nods and kisses his neck, "I'll find something easy so when I get home I can wear you out."

"That's my job," his younger self says.

"Was I always this jealous?"

Patrick turns to him and nods, smiling.

"I'm not jealous of myself."

"No! Of course not," Patrick says patting his knee.

The older man laughs, "here, lean back and let me wash your hair."

"I can do it," the other boy says.

"How about you both do it," he says.

"Turn to me," the older man says, "you can wash my hair for me."

He turns and this only made the younger version of him more upset. He narrows his eyes at him he rolls his eyes and pulls his face close kissing him, "stop being mad at yourself. You know, I could be Dallon."

"Fine," he says, "but remember he's ours, not just yours."

He nods, "I know. Look, if you ever visit me when I go back to older Patrick you can fuck him. Fair?"

"I guess," he says, "what's he look like anyway?"

"He's a little bit taller, bit bigger."

"I get fat," Patrick asks looking up, frowning.

"I don't think you're fat," he tell him, "just a little bigger than you are now. But it's hot, I love it."

"Really," he asks.

"Really," he nods leaning in closer to his neck, "gives me more to grab onto."

He traces Patrick's ear with his tongue making him giggle, "it's really sexy."

He holds onto Brendon's shoulders, "is it bad I kind of don't want you to go?"

"If I end up here forever I'm glad it's with you two."

He smiles and reaches behind him and pulls his boyfriend closer to him before pulling the older man closer, "I'm glad I have two of you."

"Maybe now there's enough of us to keep up with your sexual appetite," his boyfriend says.

"Definitely," he says, "but I wouldn't mind if there was another."

"Speaking of other," his younger self says, " _I'm Brendon_ so we have to find you another name."

"I could go by my middle name," the older man says, "but when it's us three I'm going to have to require that you call me Daddy."

"I can definitely do that," Patrick smiles.

"No way," the younger Brendon says, "I want to be called Daddy."

"I'm older," he says, "and you get to be called Brendon."

"I want _something_ ," he says.

"You can fuck me first if he's still here when I get my heat. You can always be first on those days when I really need you."

"I feel like you're going to go to him more," the younger Brendon says, looking angry at his older self.

"I'm just the new toy, he'll be bored of me in a week or two I'm sure."

Patrick moves into his lap and slides his arms around his neck, kissing him, "I could never be bored of you."

He turns and cups his boyfriend's cheek, "or you. I'm excited to be with both of you. Now whenever one of you is busy I can spend time with the other. And now I never have to touch myself. I can get you both to do it for me."

"You know what we should do next time," the older man says.

"What," the other asks, still not completely fine with this new situation.

"We could cuff his hands behind his back and I could suck his dick while you eat him out."

"I'm already tired," Patrick says.

"For later," the younger one replies, "oh, what if we just kept him tied up all day and took turns with him. Whenever we stop we just put a plug in him and a cock ring on him. And then whenever we feel like it, we'll come back in and fuck him some more."

Patrick looks between them, biting his lip and smiling big. The two share a genuine smile and Patrick nods before speaking. 

"Oh, I am going to _love_ our new living arrangement."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I've seen a lot of twin fics(or fics similar to twin fics) and I'm sure there's one with two Brendons, but I've never seen it for Brentrick so now there's this.


End file.
